


A Face Made For Smiling

by shaggyglasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggyglasses/pseuds/shaggyglasses
Summary: "...When was the last time you smiled?"Oh, shit.The moment the string of words slipped past his parted lips, Eren had felt all the blood drain from his features in one go. The next thing he knew, he had Lance Corporal Levi putting his cup of coffee down in favor of glaring at him disapprovingly from across the dining table. (A 500-word drabble. One-shot.)





	

“So um…when was the last time you smiled?”

 

Oh, shit.

 

Had he really said that out loud? In that case, he ought to start digging his own grave right there and then. The moment the string of words slipped past his parted lips, Eren had felt all the blood drain from his features in one go. The next thing he knew, he had Lance Corporal Levi putting his cup of coffee down in favor of glaring at him disapprovingly from across the dining table, eyebrows slightly drawn together more than usual, and generally emitting an air of animosity that contended the younger soldier to start making sense within the next fifteen seconds, lest he’d be forced to leave the room with a missing limb or two. Levi wasn’t known to be a fan of surprises, and tonight, Eren had successfully thrown him off-guard with the dumbest conversation starter he could possibly think of.

 

“I, uhm, I-I mean, it’s just that I haven’t seen you s-smile before…” The brunette cleared his throat when his voice cracked pitifully mid-sentence, breaking eye-contact as he started stumbling all over his words. Christ, he must sound like he had a foot for a mouth. “So…”

 

He chanced another brief glance at his superior with a nervous gulp, gauging the man’s reaction carefully. As if to prove Eren’s point, Levi had his lips pursed firmly into a scowl indeed, with arms crossed over his chest indignantly as he scrutinized the teenager with a brooding pair of blue eyes that would have screamed, _‘what the actual fuck, Eren’_ , in place of his stiff mouth if they could.

 

But there was also something else reflected in them. An unusual spark almost akin to curiosity; barely noticeable – but it was _there,_ nonetheless. And if it came from Levi at all, then it was a reaction that was as good as any, prompting Eren enough to continue.

 

“…M-My father used to tell me that frowning requires more muscle movements than smiling does. I guess, w-what I’m trying to say is that, it’s a bit of a shame, don’t you think? Uhm, I personally think you’d look better if you smiled more. It’d be nice if you could. I like your…um, face. Shit. I-I mean, y-you have such a nice face and all…made for…um, smiling—”

 

‘A face made for smiling’.  _Well, fuck._ It was all going downhill from here.

 

“I-I’m sorry, _Sir.”_ Eren added hastily as a tense moment of silence ticked by, his cheeks flaring up. “I’m sorry. I a-apologize for speaking out of turn, Sir. I…”

 

His words fell short, teal green eyes blinking curiously at the older man in front him. By then, Levi’s stern gaze had dropped to his cup of coffee, opting to watch his reflection disinterestedly from the murky-colored liquid over listening to Eren’s rather inane rambling. Then, in a split second, a corner of the corporal’s mouth twitched, gradually lifting his lips into a faint, lax curve that accentuated the edges of his cheeks, and softening his features ever so slightly in a breathtaking manner that Eren didn’t think he'd ever see on Levi –

 

_“Tch.”_

 

The moment’s gone before Eren could even fully register that it had been there at all. “It’s late, brat. Go to sleep.” With a gruff of annoyance, Levi glowered towards the younger man’s direction once more, wearing his customary face of stoicism back on as though he hadn’t dropped his guard down for even an instant.

 

“R-Right.” Eren stood up, shaking himself out of his trance with a fair amount of difficulty, and gathering his dishes in a hurry. He scurried past Levi with his head bowed down, unable to hear his own footsteps over the sound of his heart hammering wildly against his chest.

 

“…C-Captain?”

 

“Hm?”

 

"It...looked nice on you.”

 

A pause.

 

Levi’s response was a light scoff. Then on a kinder note, he added a mumbled, “Get some rest, Yeager.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My first attempt ever at writing anything Shingeki no Kyojin and Ereri. Please be nice? ❤️


End file.
